Field
The present disclosure relates to the identification and use of particle size distributions (PSDs), hereinafter referred to as PSD profiles, associated with particle/globule-containing liquid suspensions, dispersions, and/or solutions. The PSD profiles can be used for optimizing liquid suspensions, dispersions or solutions with respect to their quality, efficacy (performance), and/or safety.
Related Art
Particle- or globule-containing suspensions, dispersions or liquids can be used for a wide variety of commercial processes, products and applications. Three examples, among many, include: 1) pigment-based suspensions, such as water-based paints and inks; 2) injectable dispersions used for medical purposes, such as for drug delivery; and, 3) alcoholic or non-alcoholic beverages.